Goddess
by queenvampire
Summary: Bella is a half god, the daughter of Zeus, well, his only child actually. Her soul mate is Poseidon. She goes to Forks to get the Cullens to Camp Half Blood. What happens when the Cullens return after New moon? Don't own it.


Goddess

Crossover (twilight Percy Jackson)

Bella is a half god, the daughter of Zeus, well, his only child actually. Her soul mate is Poseidon. She goes to Forks to get the Cullens to Camp Half Blood. What happens when the Cullens return after New moon?

I sat there, and sighed. I hated having to pretend to love Edward. He was so stupid. I know most gods go off and love other people sometimes, but me and Poseidon were different. I would never cheat on him. But I was being made to do this mission by my father. I mean, I love him, and all, but he is so annoying sometimes!

Just at that moment, I heard the phone ring. I went downstairs and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Bella." Said my father.

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?" He never usually calls me...

"Well, we think it's time to get the Cullens to Camp half blood. I'm going to send a car over, you can say you have to visit a cousin, and ask if they would come too?"

"Ok... That might only get Edward over there."

"Well, I'm sure you will find a way."

"Ok, will you be there?"

"No, but Poseidon will. I gotta go. See ya!"

"Bye dad!"

Just as I put the phone down, I saw Edward walk in.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hey, Edward." I replied.

"What were you talking about? I only caught the end bit. Who's Poseidon?" He asked.

"Oh, Poseidon is my cousin. My dad wants me to go and visit him, but my aunt and uncle said you could come too. As in, your whole family."

"Well, I will ask them. I'm sure they would love to go, though!" He said.

"Ok, we're going to leave tomorrow, though, so you need to go pack now." Anything to get away from him.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." He walked out the door. Thank god, he didn't kiss me. I went upstairs and got my godly stuff, you knew, knives, my sword, I even have a bow and a load of arrows. I changed my sword to its regular ring, and my bow and arrows changed to the long sash running round my body. Alice thought it looked awful, but I ignored her. She even tried to throw it away, but that's the thing with god weapons. They always come back. I put them on my desk, and put my knives in my bag, along with my clothes. Most people have to wear these really weird uniforms, but because of who my father is, and who my soul mate is, I get to wear normal clothes. I chucked a load of t-shirts and old jeans in, as well as some nice stuff. I couldn't wait to be back. I got changed into my pyjamas, which had a sword and dagger on them, saying 'deal with it'. Edward hadn't got the joke, but I had. That was the saying the instructor back at camp always said. Everyone at the camp had bought a pair, and then we had turned up to dinner wearing them. Everyone had collapsed laughing at his face. I smiled at the memory as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I grabbed my bag, put on my sash and ring, and went downstairs. The Cullens arrived a few minutes later, each holding a suitcase. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and went outside to wait for the car to arrive. When it did, I grinned when I saw who was driving.

"Percy!" I yelled. The Cullens looked surprised. What? I wasn't some shy idiot around people I actually liked.

"Bella!" He yelled back. Percy was one of my best friends. He had been worried, as technically I was like his mother, what with him being Poseidon's son, and all, but he had become happier to talk with me as we got to know each other.

We all got in the car. I introduced the Cullens to Percy. Then Edward came and sat next to me, with his arm round my shoulder. Oh, annoying, or what?

When we got to Camp half blood, the Cullens seemed surprised we were in the middle of nowhere, "Um, Bella? Where is your cousin's house?" I pointed up the hill, and then turned to Percy.

"Race ya?" I said.

"Alright, hyper girl." He grinned.

"Bella, you know how clumsy you are! That's probably not a good idea." Said Edward. Percy burst out laughing.

"You told him you were clumsy."

"Yeah, my father told me to. It's easier than explaining the perfect grace. Oh, and loser has to go and annoy Athena! Ready, set, go!" I yelled, and then shot up the hill. The Cullens stared in surprise. They didn't really get what was going on. As we crested the top of the hill. The Cullens got their first glimpse of Camp Half Blood, and gasped.

"Bella, what are we doing at some army camp?" Asked Carlisle.

"This is my cousins... Well. Actually, it's his kid's home, but same thing. Cullens, welcome to camp half blood." I said, and then ran down the hill whopping; into the middle of the camp towards the figure I could see in the middle of the square. As I got closer I saw it was Poseidon. I wanted to impress him, so I jumped up to one of the roofs, and crept along it, until I was just above him. Then I jumped down, and landed on his back. He yelled in surprise, and then we both crashed to the floor. He wriggled a bit, trying to get free.

"Hey, honey, I'm home." I whispered in his ear. He stopped wriggling, and flipped over, so I was sitting on his chest. He grinned at me, and I leaned over and kissed him.

"Bella!" Cried Edward. I looked up. The Cullens were standing at the bottom of the hill. Uh oh.

Then Percy ran down the hill, saw the scene, and burst out laughing.

"Not helpful, Percy!" I yelled.

"Oh, what you gonna do about it, MUM?" He said, still laughing. I growled and leapt up. I pulled my ring off. He looked scared. The Cullens looked confused. I grinned as I twisted the ring's jewel, and it changed into a beautiful sword.

"Bella, put that down! You'll hurt yourself!" Yelled Edward. Then Percy pulled out his sword, and the Cullens looked horrified. Poseidon laughed.

"Hey, Percy. You think I'll beat you like last time?" He looked terrified. Then I swung at him, and a massive sword fight started. The whole time, the Cullens looked scared. In the end, I had Percy flat on the floor, with my sword at his throat. He was gasping for breath, while Poseidon and I were killing ourselves laughing.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Said Edward, fussing over me.

"Na, Percy wouldn't hurt me, not after last time when his father nearly killed him." I grinned at Poseidon. He laughed at the memory.

"Bella, why are we here? Who is this person? Why did he kiss you?" Edward asked.

"Ok, he kissed me because he's my soul mate. You're here because my father asked me to bring you here. This is Poseidon. He's not my cousin. Actually, he's kinda my uncle, but still." Edward looked shocked.

"Bella, I'm your soul mate! And why would Charlie want me here, anyway?"

"Charlie's not my father, and I'm gonna need some explaining time. I never loved you Edward. I only went to forks so I could bring you all here." He looked so sad. Carlisle stepped forward, while Esme hugged Edward, glaring at me, but in a confused way.

"Alright Bella. Explain." He said.

"Ok, so, do you know about Greek gods?" I asked. They nodded. " well, their real. They occasionally have kids with mortals, as well. I'm the only child of Zeus." He looked shocked, as did the others. "This is camp half blood, where half bloods, the kids of gods, can go to train and be safe from monsters. I don't know why your here, but my father will explain in time." I turned and walked off, leaving them staring at my back, in horror, surprise, and compete confusion.

Just then one of the other kids ran up, yelling "capture the flag in 10minutes, be ready!" I yelled in excitement. I loved capture the flag!

"Bella, seeing as you're back, you can command blue team." Said Poseidon.

"Oh. Thank you! You know how much that means to me!" I cried.

"Bella. What's capture the flag?" Asked Carlisle.

"You'll see. Because you're new, you won't be playing, but you will get to watch." I said. "Blue team! Get your butts over here!" About 50 kids gathered round me. "Ok, you know the rules?" Most of them nodded, but a few new ones shook their heads. "Ok, no maiming, or killing the other team, or we-"

"No maiming or killing? What kind of a game is this Bella?" Asked Carlisle. I ignored him.

"Or we lose pudding privileges for a week, and I don't want that. If you make our team lose pudding, I will personally make you pay, ok?" They nodded. "Ok, grab weapons. You lot, " i pointed to a group to my right, "will take the flag, and go to the top of the hill. Do you know where I mean?" They nodded. "Good. The rest form a barrier around the hill. Archers in the trees,swordsman on the ground, hidden in the bushes. If someone trys to climb the hill, take them down, but don't give your position away unless necessary. You five," I pointed to a group i knew reasonably well. "Will be with me and Percy as the attack team. Got it?" They nodded. "Go, go, go!" I yelled. They ran in different directions. On the other side of the field I could see the other team doing the same. Then Carlisle got my attention.

"Bella,what are you doing?"

"Playing capture the flag."

"What is that?"

"A game we use as a training exercise."

"What do you do in it?"

"Try to get the other teams flag."

"What did you mean by no maiming or killing?"

"Exactly what i said."

"Bella, what kind of savage place is this?" Cried Edward.

"Um, well, it's a place where we learn to fight monsters that try to kill us. This is a way of training."

"You really care that little about a life that you would do this?"

"Edward, I won't kill anyone, nor will anyone else here. We all value pudding to much." I grinned. He looked shocked. "Now, if you'll excuse we, I have a team to command. Oh, and one last thing, Alice. This sash was never designed for fashion." She looked curious. I pulled the knot at the end, and they gasped as it transformed into my silver bow and arrows. It had the words 'hunter of the air' engraved on it. I pulled my ring out, and transformed it too. Then I reached into my rucksack and pulled out my armour and knives, and strapped them on. Ready for battle,I turned and called the attack team to me. We bent over the map for about 10 minutes, watching the other team from the cover of a tree. The Cullens were still standing in shock. I watched as the other team set up a barrier of warriors around their flag. Unlike us, they made it clear where they were, and also how well defended their flag was. This made me suspicious, so I used my powers of the air to get a bird over there as surveillance. I was right. Behind the band of swordsmen were a row of archers hidden in the trees, and another row of swordsmen hidden in the bushes. If we had gone straight in, we would have been thrashed. However, according to the bird, we could sneak round the back, and behind the warriors. Because of the trap,they had left their back side unprotected, and therefore vulnerable. Once we had the flag, we would have won, so no need to worry about getting out. I sent the bird in to check out the position of the flag, and the warriors defending it. There were two guards on foot, and three in the trees. That shouldn't be too much trouble...

We crept in on foot, then I floated us up into the trees, so that we wouldn't make too much noise. Then we jumped through the tree tops, until we were above the guards. One of the kids in my group had the power over trees, so she used the trees to hold the guards still, and stop them from crying out. I nearly laughed at how easy this was; until I remembered we were supposed to be silent. Then I floated us back down, and we took out the two guards, among more noise than I would have liked, so I sprinted up to the flag. Just at that moment, several of the red team walked into the clearing. So I grabbed the flag, and held it high. We had won. I grinned at the rest of my team. When we got back to the camp, several of my team had scratches from minor attacks on our side, but no one had gotten close. This made me happy. It seemed I still had my touch.

The Cullens were struggling with the blood, so I was going to send them away, when my father popped up. He hugged me.

"Who's this Bella? Another boyfriend?" Edward sneered.

"You should not have said that to my father, I almost feel sorry for you." I said. Then Zeus blasted him off the cliff with a lightning bolt. I winced slightly.

"What was that?" Yelled Carlisle.

"My father, Zeus, king of the gods, and of the sky." I said.

"Hi." Said my Dad. The Cullens stared.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Carlisle.

"To ask you to join us." Replied my dad. At that moment, Edward staggered back onto flat ground. Then Percy soaked him in water... Or it might have been Poseidon... Or both of them. They were both laughing the same amount, so I couldn't tell.

"We would never join you!" Cried Edward.

"Ok. I'll see you around some time. Oh, and Bella? I have some news." The Cullens seemed shocked by his answer.

"What, dad?" I asked.

"We're going to make you a full god!" He said. Poseidon jumped up and down in excitement. I squealed.

"Come on. We're going to Olympus right now, to get you your powers!" Yelled Poseidon. I grabbed his hand, and we teleported to Olympus, leaving the Cullens behind. That would be the last time I would see them.

"I declare you goddess!" Cried my father, after some long speech. I felt power running through my system, and I knew what I was immediately.

"Bella, what is your power?" He asked me. I turned to him.

"I am the goddess of air, water... And fire." Then I smiled. My life had begun for real.


End file.
